


Day 2: Kink

by GemmaRose



Series: Voltron NSFW Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I think that's the right term), Accidental Bondage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Biting, Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Intercrural Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: There are pros and cons to being made to wear fancy clothes at official events.Pros: He looks amazing, amazing enough even Keith noticesCons: It's really fucking hard to get out of, and Keith is laughing at him





	Day 2: Kink

Lance staggered through the door of his room, hands curled in the front of Keith’s shirt, chasing Keith’s lips with his. One of Keith’s hands slid down from the small of his back to cup his ass, and Lance almost stepped on his foot. “Keith.” he gasped between clumsy kisses, heart pounding in his ears. “Fuck-”

“Yeah.” Keith panted back, releasing the small of Lance’s back to instead grab the back of his head and pull him into a long, deep kiss. They parted when Keith’s calves hit the edge of Lance’s bed and he fell backwards, dragging Lance with him. Lance pushed himself up, and took a moment to admire the sight below him. Keith’s face was flushed a dark purple, pupils distinct in his otherwise golden eyes, shiny lips parted just enough for his quick, gasping breaths to get through. Keith looked thoroughly debauched already, and Lance felt a small thrill knowing he was the cause of it. No more holding his tongue, no more carefully calculated platonic contact, no more watching and wishing and _wanting_. Now he could _have_.

“You’re beautiful.” Lance breathed, and Keith turned his head as his face went even darker. “I mean it.” he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the edge of Keith’s mouth. “Nobody else would be able to make a mullet look sexy.”

Keith snorted, and pushed Lance’s head away with one hand. “What is it with you and my mullet?”

“Later.” Lance rolled his eyes, leaning back down for another brief kiss. “Now, I’m gonna fuck you silly.” he sat up and leaned back, unbuttoning his fly. Sometimes his flirting paid off big, and he’d learnt a few things from the various aliens who he slipped off with for more than just a quickie. He slid his hand down over the zipper, but didn’t actually pull it open. Under him, Keith’s breathing hitched. Lance grinned, and slid his open palms along the waistband of his pants until they were each resting on the opposite hip. “Like what you see?” he asked breathlessly, sliding his hands up and dragging his shirt with it until he could curl his fingers under the hem.

“Yeah.” Keith breathed, sitting up and reaching forward. Lance released the left side of his shirt and smacked Keith’s hand away.

“No touching.”

“But-”

“I promise, I’m worth the wait.” Lance winked. Keith rolled his eyes, but placed his hands on the mattress behind him and leaned his weight on them. Lance grinned, and rolled his hips forwards against Keith’s as he grabbed his shirt again and peeled it up further. Keith’s eyes were laser focused on him, and Lance had never felt so powerful, which was really saying something considering the fact that he regularly made up a significant part of the universe’s most powerful weapon. He lifted his arms over his head to pull the shirt off completely, and his grin fell.

“Lance?” Keith asked after a second of silence.

“One second.” Lance frowned, trying to pull his arms out. All he managed to do was wedge his elbows even tighter into place, and tug the nice sparkly collar painfully against his jaw. Shit. He slumped forwards, lifting his head towards Keith. “I’m stuck.”

“Stuck?” Keith asked incredulously.

“It’s a new shirt, okay?” Lance said.

Keith snorted.

“Hey, you don’t get a drop-dead-sexy fit without making a few sacrifices.” Lance huffed. “And one of those, apparently, is that it’s hard as hell to take off.”

Keith laughed, and from the shift of the mattress Lance could guess he’d gone and sat up properly, maybe even leaned forwards. As much as he loved to hear Keith laugh, and god he could listen to that sound for ages, Lance was kinda eager to get on with sexing up the guy he’d been low-key pining after since they met at the Garrison. “Little help?” he asked, waving his arms as much as he could, which wasn’t much.

Keith’s laughter became muffled, then stopped, and a claw ran down his bare chest. “Mmm, how about no?” Keith purred, the mattress shifting with his movement. “How about _I_ , fuck _you_?” strong hands closed on Lance’s hips, and he yelped as he was bodily lifted.

“Hey!” he tried to grab at Keith’s shoulder for support, and just managed to faceplant into the mattress. Keith just chuckled and set Lance’s knees back on the bed as he pressed a kiss to one of Lance’s oldest scars, lips brushing the edge of an embedded crystal shard.

“Don’t worry.” Keith pressed a kiss to the side of Lance’s neck, this one lingering for a second. “I’ll take good care of you.” his hand slid over the front of Lance’s pants, the gentle pressure bringing his attention abruptly to just how tight they’d gotten, and Lance bit back a moan. “Just tell me if something doesn’t feel right, okay?”

Lance whimpered as the heel of Keith’s hand dragged his fly open a little more. If he could just get out of this stupid shirt, he could maybe regain his dignity and try to take back control of the situation. He wanted to see Keith come undone under him, wanted to learn the Red Paladin’s body in a whole new way, wanted to kiss him senseless and mark up his skin so nobody could mistake who he belonged to. But he couldn’t do any of that with his head and arms stuck in his goddamn shirt! Keith’s hand pulled away, and Lance very nearly bucked his hips forwards after the touch.

“Sorry, was that too much?”

Lance shook his head and swallowed, hoping his voice wasn’t about to do something embarrassing. “No. Keep going.”

“You sure?” Keith’s hand brushed along the edge of the shirt collar where it was caught at the base of his skull.

“Yeah.” Lance nodded, a very pleasant shiver tracing down his spine. Keith palmed his zipper open a little bit more, and Lance bit back a whine. He’d wanted to spend tonight making Keith feel good, watching the oh-so-powerful Red Paladin come apart under him, but maybe that could wait until later. It wasn’t like one round would be enough to satisfy either of them. Hell, with the way Keith had been kissing him they might very well have _tomorrow_. Waking up next to someone more than once would be new, but if it was Keith, Lance definitely wouldn’t mind.

“You do have lube, right?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded.

“Back of the top drawer.” he jerked his head towards the dresser, shirt rubbing against his hair. He was going to look like an absolute mess when this thing finally came off, but no more so than any other time he’d fallen into bed with a cute alien. Keith left the bed, and Lance stretched leisurely as he heard a drawer open. Keith was back seconds later, carefully blunted claws dragging along the top of Lance’s waistband, and he shivered at the touch.

“You like that?” Keith purred, one hand sliding around to Lance’s front and palming his zipper the rest of the way open.

“Yes.” Lance breathed, letting his head hang between his arms as Keith tugged his pants down towards his knees. Getting them, and his underwear, all the way off took some shuffling, and he was pretty sure he kicked Keith in the chest at some point, but soon enough he was naked from, well, the armpits down. The mattress shifted as Keith presumably removed his own clothes, and Lance shivered as one of Keith’s claws traced down his spine.

“Hmmm, what to do with you.” Keith mused, pausing his claw’s descent and shifting around behind Lance. “I could fuck you hard and rough until you can’t do anything but scream my name.” he practically purred, the pitch of it sinking into and buzzing in Lance’s bones in the best way. “I could tease you until you’re begging me to let you come, writhing under me all hot and desperate.” his claw moved back up Lance’s spine, drawing a low moan from Lance’s throat as Keith leaned up against him, cock thick and firm against his ass.

“Or.” Keith breathed, almost close enough for Lance to feel the hot air on his skin. “I could go slow and-”

Lance couldn’t help it, he snorted. Keith pulled away quickly, and cuffed him on the back of the head. “I’m trying to be sexy, you dweeb.”

“C’mon, Keith.” Lance chuckled, lifting his head as much as the shirt around it would allow. “Vanilla went out the window, like, five minutes ago.”

“Fair.” Keith huffed. “But seriously, how do you want to do this?”

“Honestly at this point I’m good with just about anything.” Lance shrugged, or tried to at least, his current position made it a bit tricky. “As long as your dick isn’t going in my ass dry, we’re cool.”

“Alright, then.” Keith sounded like he was smiling, and Lance bit back a whine. Not being able to see what was coming was kinda hot, but Keith’s smiles were precious and rare and he hated to miss even one of them. Cool, slick fingers glided over his inner thigh, and Lance shivered at the temperature difference for a second before relaxing into the touch. Keith had obviously had his fair few tumbles with aliens since they came out here, because he trailed the claws of his free hand up and down Lance’s chest with a deliberately slowness, circling his nipples every time his hand strayed that high.

A claw grazed one of the little nubs, and Lance couldn’t contain a whimper. Keith paused, then ducked his head against Lance’s shoulder, nuzzling through the fabric. “You like that?” he murmured, and Lance could feel him smiling through the fabric. Lord, this man was going to be the death of him. He nodded, and Keith began tracing figure 8s around his nipples. “Put your legs together.” Keith breathed, and with a bit of shuffling Lance managed to comply, Keith’s knees bracketing his own as he directed Lance’s legs tighter together, until they were squeezed against each other.

“Perfect.” Keith whispered breathlessly, and Lance bit back a moan. Keith thrust between his legs with one smooth motion, then draped himself across Lance’s back like the world’s heaviest blanket and brought both hands up to his chest. His fingers and hips moved in time, and Lance moaned into his shirt at the stimulation. Keith bit at the exposed skin just under the shirt collar, and his whole body stilled when Lance jolted. “Too much?” he asked softly, and Lance shook his head.

Keith bit down again, and Lance moaned as he resumed thrusting and tugging at Lance’s nipples. Each bit of friction drove him higher, each bite pulled a louder moan from his throat, but it wasn’t enough.

“Keith.” he gasped, and Keith moaned softly. “En mi.” he panted, jerking his hips back against Keith’s.

“You’re not ready, though.” Keith said, his frown audible. “And I’ve got claws.”

“¡Están desafiladas!” Lance snapped, wriggling free of Keith’s hold and twisting until he fell on his back. “Pon tu pene dentro de mi ahora mismo o juro que te daré un cabezazo.”

For a long second there was silence, broken only by their heavy breaths and the castle’s unique white noise, then Keith let out something that could’ve been a laugh or a sigh. “If you insist.” he said, and rose enough that Lance could pull his legs out from under him. It was a strange sort of exhilarating, not being able to see the warm body between his thighs. He tensed at the first press of a lubed up finger against his ass, but made himself relax as it slipped inside. This was Keith, Keith wouldn’t hurt him. It wasn’t long before Keith added a second finger, and Lance moaned as he was stretched. His neglected cock throbbed, and Keith chuckled when he writhed against the mattress.

“Wow, you really are desperate aren’t you?” he added a third finger, and Lance could only moan in reply. “I wonder if I could get you off with just my fingers.” he curled them, and Lance’s hips bucked up against the dull pressure of his blunted claws. “Find your prostate and milk it until you’re ready to come at the slightest touch, then back off and tease you until you’re begging me to let you come.”

Lance moaned, and Keith bent down to nip at his neck right under the jammed shirt collar. “But I’m not patient enough for that tonight.” he withdrew his fingers, and after a second strong hands gripped Lance under the arms. He sat up, rising to his knees at Keith’s urging, then the hand with lube on it left his side and Keith exhaled a hot, shaking breath against his chest. “Okay, sit down.” he said, and Lance slowly lowered himself. His breaths came short and shallow, anticipation making his heart race even faster, and then Keith grabbed him by the hip and pulled him down hard.

Lance cried out as Keith’s dick slammed into him, plunging deeper and stretching him wider than he’d expected. Keith’s other hand landed on his hip, and Lance let himself be guided into a brutally fast pace. He was close, so close, and Keith had to be close too because he was biting harder, littering Lance’s skin with marks as he fucked up into him with the same raw power he displayed fighting the training dummies. “Lance.” he panted, grip tightening to the point his claws would’ve broken skin if they weren’t blunted. “I’m-” he moaned, and bit down hard on Lance’s chest as he came. One of his hands left Lance’s hip, and two quick jerks were all it took to have him coming with a wordless cry.

Lance fell backwards as soon as Keith’s dick slid out of him, and Keith flopped down next to him with a soft, contented sound. They laid there for a minute, catching their breaths, and then the mattress shifted as Keith rose to his knees. “Here, lemme help you out of this.” he murmured, pulling the shirt down until Lance’s elbows were free. After that it was a piece of cake, and when Lance opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Keith smiling at him, soft and fond and heart-wrenchingly perfect. Fuck, he was beautiful. “You alright?” he asked, one hand drifting over the marks on Lance’s torso as the other threw his shirt off into the room somewhere.

“Yeah.” Lance breathed after a second, feeling distantly proud that he remembered to use the right language as he nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m- that was awesome.” he chuckled breathlessly, and Keith leaned down to press a quick, chaste kiss to his lips.

“I’ll grab something to clean up with, and some antiseptic.” he murmured. “Be right back.” he kissed Lance again, and when he vanished into the bathroom Lance raised a hand to his lips to find himself smiling like an idiot. He had the best boyfriend in the universe, hands down.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Thank you [Hastalavie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hastalavie/pseuds/Hastalavie) for helping patch up the Spanish.


End file.
